


Daydreaming

by Sunflower92



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Humor, Jealousy, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 21:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflower92/pseuds/Sunflower92
Summary: Fenris learns that Marian Hawke has invited Anders to sleep over at her estate. Ever the masochist, he jealously stalks Anders on his way to her house.This story takes place in a playthrough where Hawke flirts with Anders after Fenris leaves her.





	Daydreaming

Fenris was in a foul mood. Which, granted, wasn’t all that unusual except that today he had a special reason for it. That is, he was tailing Anders as he made his way to the Hawke estate. He knew they’d been getting closer over the last few months and Isabela had been so kind as to mention that Hawke had invited him to stay over. So now he was coping with his unpleasant little stew of troubling emotions by envisioning scenarios where Anders fell and broke his neck on the stairs or had his neck broken in other, more direct ways. Surprisingly, it did little to improve his mood. So instead he imagined himself tearing into him with stories of what happened when it was him in Marian’s room, making sure to remind him that she chose him first. It made him feel a tiny bit better. However, at some point in his fantasies Anders would always remind him that Fenris was the one who left her. Then his imagined self would have no sufficient reply.

In the end, even he had to admit this whole scenario was pretty unhealthy. He was, by choice, watching from the shadows as someone he probably loved move on with someone else, someone he considered an enemy, no less. What if Anders knew he was watching him? But he couldn’t help himself. He seldom could. Eventually, Anders crossed the threshold into the large house and Fenris followed… albeit by sneaking in through the window. Thankfully none of the staff were nearby, but when he looked up he locked eyes with the dog.

The large (intimidating large, actually, now that he thought about it) Mabari looked at him with large black eyes, it’s mouth open and panting. But instead of barking, it simply whined and rolled onto it’s back. Fenris sighed in relief and rubbed his belly before softly making his way up the stairs. When he was safely hidden in the alcove on the second floor, he peeked around the corner to see Anders entering Marian’s room.

Well. That was it then. He slunk against the wall and stared at his feet. He wouldn’t stay much longer. No point in staying in the hall all night. He probably wouldn’t be getting any sleep so he may as well go hunting for more wine. He just…needed some time to gather his thoughts. He rubbed at the red kerchief on his wrist.

But then the door opened again.

His gaze shot upwards towards Marian’s room and he saw Anders storm out. Fenris felt his face break out into an almost painful smile. Now he wished Anders knew he was watching; this was just delightful. But all the same, he stayed huddled against the wall in the shadowed hallway. He didn’t want to press his luck.

She had invited him and then changed her mind. Why? It was totally possible that Anders was simply an insufferable twat and she’d finally come to her senses. That seemed the most likely answer, but what if that wasn’t it? What if she wasn’t ready to move on either? What if she still thought about their night together as often as he did? What if he went to her now? He let himself imagine it: 

She would be biting her fingernails as she stared at the fire, then he would come in and kiss her before she could react. She’d be confused at first, but then she’d kiss him back. She’d help him tear off her clothes and he’d lift her against the wall. He’d taste her mouth, her nipples, her spot between her legs. And as soon as she was wet he’d position himself so he was ready to push into her. He’d wait for her permission, then she would nod, maybe whisper yes against his lips, and he’d start to move, savoring her gasps and sighs. He’d let her touch him this time, he’d let her take whatever she wanted from him and power through any pain or discomfort he felt. She’d forgive him for leaving, for hurting her, for whatever else required forgiveness. She’d just be happy to have him beside her, inside her again. He’d tell her he loved her and she’d kiss him as hard as she could. Then he’d pound into her a little harder, a little faster until they finished together.

But more likely, she’d just be angry. She’d instantly recognize that he had been spying and throw him out, possibly killing whatever remaining affection she had for him in the process. She might even punch him. So instead, he pulled himself off the floor and headed home with the intent to open a bottle of red. Overall this turned out to be a nice evening, so he may as well celebrate Anders’ defeat with a few drinks. And if it distracted him from Hawke then so much the better.


End file.
